Not the same Bella you left
by CrackedUpVAMPIRE22
Summary: Edward leaves, Bella is sick and tired of being the sweet, innocent little girl he left on the forest floor. So she changes. But what happens when the cullens come backkk
1. New Bella fights back

Bella's POV

In school

Edward left me….for awhile I was just a zombie. Breathing…alive. But not actually living, I felt torn apart at the seams but then I realized that I couldn't spend my whole life waiting around.

That's when I changed, I'm not the same innocent mature little girl he left on the forest floor.

Its been about 8 months since he left and I party almost every night, get drunk a lot. I now care how I look. I wear make up and really hot clothes. Right now I was wearing a tight black tank top and a short denim skirt with uggs.

I fuckin hate Edward Cullen but I also love him.

Just then the bell rang. I was putting my books away in my locker when major slut Lauren Mallory and her little follower Sarah came up to me.

"_Hey Bellz"_

"Mallory" I said.

"Soo, Bella anyways I know how Edward left you and everything but I hear a rumor going around that Carlisle got his job back and all of the cullens are coming back, I kinda feel sorry for you."

Pshhhhh…yeah right, they would never come back. "I felt sorry because you weren't good enough for himm." She said.

I don't know what possessed me to do it but all of a sudden I heard a crack and realized I just punched _Mallory _in the face_. _

"Dammittt Bella I think you BROKEE MY NOSEEE!"

"Well, you can just buy another one right? Since the last one was fake too…." I mumbled towards the end.

That's when I looked around the hall and noticed a group of people had surrounded us and were watching. I looked behind me and saw that the principle was walking up too.

So I did the first thing I could think of, I pushed past Lauren, Sarah, and the huge crowd that had formed and started running down the halls to lunch.

When I sat down at my table everyone there didn't know what had happened.

"Hey Bella" Angela and Jessica said.

"HEYYY SEXYYY!" someone said behind mee. I looked up and saw no other than Mike, Tyler, and Erik making there way to sit down.

"mike how many times do I have to tell you, STOPPP SAYINGG THAAT!" I yelled.

By this time everyone in the cafeteria was staring, "well it's true…" he mumbled.

.


	2. Topless

Bellas POV

Yup, so today was just another boring day. I was wearing thick black eyeliner, mascara, a midnight blue tube-top, black skinny jeans, and blue converse.

"Hey bitchezz wana come over my house later after practice?" I asked Jessica and Angela.

Oh, did I forget to mention it? I'm now head cheerleader at Forks High and the best part is I got the principle to get us new uniforms; they are really short skirts with tank tops that are practically to our belly buttons.

"Sure" Angela and Jessica said.

"Mike, Tyler, and Erik can come too. Charlie won't be home til 10 and I've got plenty of beer in my car."

After Practice

Angela, Jess, and I were still wearing our uniforms while we all loaded into my car.

I was driving, Angela was in the passenger seat, and Jess, Tyler, Mike and Erik were squished in the back of my 2010 Honda Odyssey minivan.

We had music blasting thru my speakers with all the windows down.

"AHHHHHH! Nooooo my beer!" Jess yelled after pouring her whole drink on mike when I took a unexpected turn.

I started laughing my ass off. We were all soo drunk and I couldn't stop laughing. Well, Mike and Jessica didn't find that very funny and decide to take two cans of beer and pour them all over me.

"Dammnn, you assholes! This is my only good cheerleading top!" I yelled. So, me doing the first thing I thought of took off my top and handed it to Angela.

"Ang, can you hold it out the window so it can dry for me?" I asked.

"Sure thing Bellz" Ang replied.

Just then the song **Tik Tok by Ke$ha **came on and we all started yelling the lyrics.

"**Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger  
I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys trying to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
Now, now - we goin' til they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us -  
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh"**

I must not have been paying attention because the next few things happened very quickly.

Angela let go of my shirt sending it flying down the street, and a car I thought I would never see again was behind me.

A shiny silver volvo.

Edward's silver volvo.

Filled with all of the cullens.


	3. The bird&The Moon

BPOV

Damn. I can't believe they are actually back. And I'm not even wearing a shirt….well at least I have a nice bra on.

I pulled over to the side of the rode then got out of the car to go find my shirt.

Angela was still sitting in the front, Jess was yelling about who-the-hell-knows-what, erik was drinking a beer, Tyler was passed out on the floor in the backseat, and mike was…getting out of the car. Oh WTF?! I so don't want to deal with him now.

"Mike what the fuck do you think your doing?" I screamed.

By this time all the Cullens were pulled over just watching, shocked.

"BELLIE BOOO BOOO! I couldn't let you face the Cullens all by yourself, right?" he whined.

I turned around and said to Mike, "One, Don't call me that. Two, get back in the car."

Then I just kept walking to retrieve my shirt.

Suddenly I could feel him breathing down my neck whispering "I move it, I grind it, I drop it to the floor"

"Ugh mike your disgusting!" I said then pushed him. Of course, with him being totally drunk he went straight down onto the pavement.

Finally I reached my shirt and grabbed it. When I turned around the first thing I saw was the Cullens disgusted expressions, then Mike's ass flashing the Cullens while doing the finger.

In the background I could hear everyone in my car cheering him on and I couldn't help it, I burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Mike was giving the cullens the bird with his pants down!

Oh god, I'm never going to forget this day.

**

* * *

****Hey peoples sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been really busy.**

**I will try to update once a week from now on…**

**The more reviews I get, the more I will update.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**:)**


End file.
